Baked Goods
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: KakaIru. Sometimes, the best treat tastes great with those you love.


**A/N: **_Thankies everyone who posted reviews of my first story, whether they were on here or my deviantART account! ^^ So here is your reward, enjoy!~_

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

Kakashi strolled down the hallway and headed to the mission room. He was in high spirits. Finally, after finishing a long, tiring A-ranked mission, he could lay his eyes on his favorite academy teacher and see the expression on his face when he sees his poorly writing on his mission report.

"He's not in today." Maybe not as soon as he anticipated.

"By any chance, do you know where I can find him?" Kakashi curiously questioned. The young man behind the counter sighed.

"Last I checked, Iruka-sensei has the day off today. Maybe you can try his house or something?" Before the man could finish, Kakashi was gone in a blink. Only his mission report was left behind. The young man reached over and took a gander at the paper. _How can anyone read this?!_

~*~~*~~*~

Kakashi didn't even bother to use the door. Iruka got used the jounin's antics of continually bargaining in through any window of his home instead of knocking. So any time the teacher was home, he would leave his windows unlocked. If an enemy would enter, he would still be able to take them down. Although he was a chuunin, some questioned why Iruka was not already a jounin. Kakashi entered through the bedroom window with ease. He stepped down avoiding the bed. Last time he left mud stains on Iruka's sheet, he didn't hear the end of it for a month. He quickly removed his shoes. As soon as the jounin stepped down, a sudden aroma engulfed him. The copy nin's curiosity was peaked as he crept down the hall out of the bedroom. He followed the scent and it led him the young man's kitchen where he spotted him.

The teacher had his vest hanging off a kitchen chair and his hitae-ate resting upon the kitchen table. He replaced his vest with a slight blue cooking apron. The jounin hid his presence while studying his lover. The room was filled with a sweet scent of peach when the chuunin opened the oven. Carefully, while wearing oven mitts, he carried out a small, orange pie up upon a nearby counter. He removed his oven mittens and opened up a nearby drawer and took a sharp cutting knife. Kakashi smiled as he quietly removed his gloves, vest, and hitae-ate and placed it on the kitchen table as well. He snuck up behind his lover and pulled down his mask.

"Iruka…" Kakashi purred into Iruka's ear as his hands dived under the apron and started to search everywhere. In response, the chuunin screamed bloddy murder and turned around, knife still in hand. The chuunin swiftly swung the knife behind him and nearly nicked the jounin's neck. The copy nin immediately took hold of the younger man's arms. "Iruka! Iruka! It's me!"

"Ah? Kakashi?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi just laughed and nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I got done early and the first thing I wanted to do was to come and see-" He stopped in mid pause as he noticed his lover, head hanging, motionless and speechless. "Iruka, are you ok? What? Did you miss me that-"

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" Iruka shouted as he sent his fist slamming into the jounin's face. The jounin nearly fell from the blow but was able to stand his ground.

"But you're a chuunin, right? You should have easily detected my presence," Kakashi said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You're a jounin. You should have avoided my punch," Iruka pointed out.

"Ah, touché." Iruka pouted as he turned back toward the counter. Intrigued, Kakashi wandered over and hovered over the chuunin to see what his lover was making.

"It's peach cobbler," Iruka scoffed, knowing Kakashi would not stop.

"But I like pumpkin pie more," Kakashi stated as he placed his hands on the tanned man's shoulders. "Make some pumpkin pie!"

"I'm not just going to make whatever you like!" Iruka lectured as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I like other things that you don't. You're not that fond of tempura but I actually enjoy it. Just because you don't like means that I can't make it now does it?" Iruka opened his eyes to look over his shoulder and spotted no perverted nin. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. The young man quickly turned back to his pie to see his lover, already dipping his fingers into the pie, sampling the man's cooking.

"Kakashi! Can you at least-" Iruka stopped mid sentence as two slender fingers dove into his mouth. The fingers tickled his tongue he felt something else hot and moist. He massaged his tongue back amongst the fingers before he swallowed.

"The pie is tastes great would you say, Iruka?" Kakashi slowly asked. Iruka blushed heavily and diverted his gaze away. Kakashi let out a soft laugh and removed his fingers from the young man's mouth and replaced them with his own tongue. Iruka clenched the knife in his hand, resisting the kiss only for a little bit. Gradually, the grip loosened and the knife fell out of the chuunin's grasp, clashing as it hit the tiled floor.

"Now it tastes even better, eh sensei?" Kakashi teased. Iruka blushed only for a second before he yanked his lover back down into another breathtaking kiss.

Iruka's hands roamed along the older man's back as Kakashi brought his hands behind Iruka and immediately began to untie the apron. The kiss briefly ended as Iruka moved back and started back into the other's single black eye. Not a word was spoken. A minute later, Iruka's glare softened as he closed the distance between their lips and allowed Kakashi to continue. The apron's strings fell loose and quickly the whole thing was removed from the younger man and thrown to the ground. The jounin's fingers grazed lightly upon Iruka's stomach and reached above underneath his shirt. Iruka complied and removed it. Kakashi's hands swarmed over the chuunin's bare chest, not missing a spot to caress, to rub, to lick. Kakashi began to yank on the chuunin's waistline afterward. Immediately, Iruka took hold of his wrist and stopped him. Kakashi looked back into his lover's quivering chocolate eyes, and without muttering a word, grinned as he lightly kissed his lover's forehead. He hushed into the other's ear as his continued to pull down his lover's pants as he dove in for another kiss. When they fell down to his ankles, Iruka lazily kicked them off.

Immediately, Kakashi hook his foot around Iruka's and the two were sent flying the ground. With ease, Kakashi placed his arm behind his lover's head and cushioned their fall. As soon as they hit the ground, the jounin began to attack the tanned man's bare skin. The silver haired man nibbled upon the brunet's neck and made his way down to his collarbone and across his chest. The young man closed his eyes tight and brought his arms up, not wanting to show the jounin the blush upon his cheeks growing. His tongue dived slightly into the young man's navel, cause Iruka to shutter and let out a small gasp. Kakashi just laughed under his breath as he continued his way down.

* * *

**CENSORED!!! MUAHAHAHAHA** Please refer to bio for real lemony goodness!~

* * *

Iruka slowly opened his eyes after passing out from the intense orgy. Had to be out for only a few hours. Immediately, his eyes fell upon a silver haired mess as he felt strong muscles wrap themselves around him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka strained, his voice sore. "Kakashi, let go…" Kakashi just nuzzled, burying his head deeper into the crook of the chuunin's neck. "Come on Kakashi, the food's probably cold."

"No it's not," Kakashi moaned. "It's still hot as ever," he said as he tightened his grip.

"Seriously, how did I fall for you with such corny lines?" Iruka laughed. The smell of peaches was still faintly in the air and although Iruka's stomach was growling, he shifted back to hold his lover's head in his arms. "Fine, but you're making dinner tonight."

"That's fine!" Kakashi immediately perked up and flipped his lover on his back. "I promise it will be delicious," he said as he bent down and left a trail of kisses on Iruka's neck.

"That is not what I meant!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the censor. I've been in trouble before with things like this before and knowing my luck, hehehe, so I'm trying to play it safe. But the whole thing needs to be shown somewhere, so you can find the link to it on my bio. Any stories like this will be presented this way. Happy Halloween!~_

_Beta: ThunderEmperorRaite__  
_


End file.
